Forests Unknown
by willowtear
Summary: Seventh and Eighth CHAPTER UP!!!!!YAY! THANKS FOR WAITING!! Risika finds someone has challenged her hunting grounds and she finds she is getting closer and closer to Jager.
1. Chapter 1 Forests Unknown

Chapter 1 Forests Unknown  
  
Comments: Most of this was all Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' work, the plot in this story is mine. My first fanfic! Read and Review! Comments! Criticism! Suggestions! Anything is helpful to Willowtear! Tell me if I should drop the story or if you want me to continue.  
  
Risika glides down the streets of her city to the packed club Ambrosia. People part out of her way, they know her well, and she is respected.  
  
She sits at one of the low black tables and listens to the pounding beat of the vampiric music. Closing her eyes, she lets her aura stretch out, smiling as she feels many of the fledglings in the club shudder at her power.  
  
Opening her pale lids she focuses on the corner of the room. She feels his presence, but she cannot see him even in the dimly lit room she was used to. The corner was hidden in darkness too dark even for her eyes.  
  
The lights go out and a red strobe light drifts across the wide room. She sees him, perched in the darkness staring back at her. She blinks in surprise. His gaze locks hers and she feels strange whisperings in her head, unknown whisperings. The whisperings summon her.  
  
She waits for him to look away, challenging him to look away, hoping he does. The emerald eyes stare back at her and both break the gaze at the same time in silent agreement. She stands from the table and takes a step in his direction but thinks better of it when the pools of green silently laugh at her.  
  
She turns and strides out of the club, her black knee length jacket flaps softly across her tight red blouse and black jeans. br  
  
A pulsing in her head reminds her of her hunger. She transforms to a hawk and flies over the silent city, looking for prey. Her mind goes crazy with bloodlust as a scent perfumes the air. Death. She swoops down on golden wings and lands gracefully. Her prey is crouched on the ground. She feeds and takes off, licking the blood from her lips.  
  
Flying through the open window of her home, she finds another rose on her bed. This rose has another aura on it, one she can't place. She paces her room, twisting the black rose in her hands, Aubrey was hers now, no longer a threat, so it couldn't have been him.  
  
The rose was different than Aubrey's too. The tips were tinged with a dark, emerald green, just opened with droplets of steely liquid.  
  
Risika dropped to her pillow, closing her eyes and reflecting. Alexander was alive, and she fed on the image of him, her own blood brother. She had been alive for more than 300 years, 300 years in which she had spent her solitude.  
  
Maybe he had spent those years lonely too, looking for the Rachel that was to almost all minds, gone.  
  
Rachel was still in her, the human part that sometimes still controlled her. She opened her eyes, black opals staring into the darkness of her room. She stares into the mirror across from her bed, and she wonders why she really has the mirror.  
  
She stands up and crosses the room to the mirror, fingering the gemstone finishes around the border of the glass. She stares at the colored blur in the mirror, all that was left of her. She stalks out of her room and walks to the connected balcony. She cries out into the night, a searching call.  
  
Aubrey answers. His vampiric voice rises in call humans did not hear. She nods, pleased with the information. She falls back onto her bed, dreaming of dark roses and flip-turned crosses.  
  
Aubrey stood at his own balcony in New Mayhem. He heard the cry of one of his mistresses. He looked out at the city he had prowled for centuries, wondering if his sacrifice was worth it. The new feeling inside him twisted and turned inside him like a knife. He pondered Risika. Why did he give up his power?  
  
' Of course I had to keep myself alive!' he thought to himself. Now he had embarrassed himself in front of a mixed crowd in Las Noches. He laid his head in his hands and stared up at a star. He always thought of her. Always.  
  
He sighed, disgusted with himself. He leaps from the balcony, he laughs as he hears the few new fledglings in the street below him gasp in shock. He lands gracefully and dashes away. He runs beneath the trees surrounding the trees. Something solid collides with him.  
  
'Foolish thing!' He thinks to himself, but his thoughts swim together in deep colors. He plunges to the ground and hits with a thud. Unconsciousness sets in, while the object glides away into the clearing fog. 


	2. Chapter 2 Forests Unknown

Chapter 2 Forests Unknown  
  
Comments: Most of this was all Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' work, the plot in this story is mine. My first fanfic! Read and Review! Comments! Criticism! Suggestions! Anything is helpful to Willowtear! Thank you to these people: Midnight Scribbler ShadowBlaze Krikoris moonlitdemon  
  
They were my FIRST reviews! YAY! Hope you like this Chapter, sorry it took me so long to write. I've got school and sports and lots of other stuff to do. Rating G  
  
The figure that had knocked down Aubrey smirked down at the unconscious lump on the ground he was now.  
  
Soon he would wake, and the plan would not work. The unknown kicked him and the stronger mind put him in a sleep more permanent than he was in now.  
  
He let his aura bleed into Aubrey's and he read the limp body's snatched thoughts. ' Risika, love, find, blood, Risika, find.' He laughed at Aubrey's thoughts. The black cloaked vampire bent to rest a finger on Aubrey's head, and they both disappeared. Once more, the man's black laughter filled the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Risika woke from troubled sleep and changed tank tops to a glittery silver one. It is now morning, and she is one of the few vampires that stalk the day. She glides down the hall to her living room, startled by the roses that fall from the ceiling. She picks up one and they all turn to rose petals, fluttering softly in the breeze let in from the window.  
  
Eyeing the only intact rose in the room, she notices the emerald green tips and smiles faintly. Her fangs shine in the moonlit room and she tries to remember ever feeling this way before.  
  
'Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika'. The name rings in her mind like a thousand bells and the voice pains her. She grinds her teeth against the sound. 'Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika'. The thought is panicked and in no way a call. 'Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika'. She quickly raises a barrier against that voice. Putting her hands to her ears and shivering with the thought she had barricaded against.  
  
She sits among the rose petals and thinks again of the strange green tip that edged the roses. She lifts the remaining rose up to her face and inhales the sweet aroma. As she sits thinking, the day passes and the edges of the sun pouring through her window turns the color of gold and deep blood.  
  
She looks up and squeezes the rose tight to her. The thorn pricks her and her blood runs down her arm. The crimson river dulls her senses and she brushes it off of her arm, wiping it on her pants as she walks out the door.  
  
Tired of the rose petals, she waves slender fingers at the building she just left and she felt their presence fade. She searches out into the night for the thought that had plagued her. She stalks out towards New Mayhem. 


	3. Chapter 3 Forests Unknown

Chapter 3 Forests Unknown  
  
Thank you to these people for reviewing my past chapter, Moonlit Demon  
  
Midnight Scribbler  
  
Shadow Blaze  
  
Arden Kaylien  
  
Comments: Most of this was all Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' work, the plot in this story is mine. My first fanfic! Read and Review! Comments! Criticism! Suggestions! Anything is helpful to Willowtear! I'll try and get the verb tenses right. It might happen. We can hope. ; )  
  
Risika walks around New Mayhem, feeling for Aubrey's Aura. In many clubs she checks for him, and all come up empty, Aubrey was nowhere she could see.  
  
"Risika, Risika, Risika, Risika." The thought bounces of her mind like a voice bouncing off the walls of a endless cave of darkness. The voice was Aubrey's, and seemed to be hiding from her. She furls her brow in concentration and it is quickly replaced by a scowl of frustration. Where could he be? Why is she so obsessed with finding him?  
  
Its not like she likes him or anything. Still, its like she was bonded to her blood brother in more than just the way she claimed him with the double rose. She just claimed him because it showed that she had defeated the mighty Aubrey. Her thoughts ramble on like this for a while. She paces the alleyways and streets nervously.  
  
"You wont find him, you know." Growls a shadow in the darkness. "Who are you?" She calls back in a tone just as menacing.  
  
"Calm down, Maiden of the Night." It replies. She balls up her fists and scowls angrily, her fangs glistening deadly white in the meager light. Obviously this human does not know whom he was dealing with.  
  
She lashed out with her power, and she could feel the grimace from the shadows. "A.All I'm saying is that you wont find him. T. That's all he sent me to do." She could feel his confidence falter. The human raced away, and she lets him flee. She reflects upon the mark that she had burned into Aubrey.  
  
Twin roses, twisted together with dark ivy. One rose black and one rose white, representing her life as a human and of the life she leads now. He was also her blood Brother, but Blood Siblings cared nothing for each other, or did they? Her own blood mother, Ather, had not seen her in many centuries. She startles herself out of her thoughts, and disappears.  
  
Aubrey opens his eyes, seeing the dark ceiling swirl he yells in pain at the instant headache he had gotten from the severe beating he had on his head. Vampires didn't heal well when unconscious. It must have been a vampire that had beaten him.  
  
He feels a tingling near his wrists, he tries to pull his wrists apart and screams in frustration when he sees the black metal windings around his hands.  
  
The room is dark, too dark, and a cold bowl of blood lay near the wall he was leaning on. He looks around his prison. Steel gray walls are barely lit by glowing powder clustered by the corners.  
  
He leans his aching head to the wall and thinks of the one thing that gives him constant comfort. He wonders where she is now and traces the contours of her face a thousand times.  
  
The slim, pale cheeks that held the full, pouting lips that characterized her stubbornness, lips he longed to kiss. She had eyes like dark pools that held the world, Hair like ravens flying across fields of brilliant orange. He fell asleep thinking of her, unaware that his thoughts were being pitched her way across the unknown miles.  
  
Risika stands at her window. Stars twinkle over the city, keeping the pale ivory moon company. Risika's dark eyes catch the light and she thinks back to the messenger with the warning. He said she wouldn't find him, so someone must have him, or . He couldn't be dead could he?  
  
She thought of him, and the hatred she used to feel for him, and the fear. Where could he be?? The messenger said that the human had said he only sent him to tell her she wouldn't find Aubrey. So it was a he. Very important. She grinds her teeth and shakes her head. This was stupid. She was stupid. Why was she freaking out over Aubrey when only a month ago she wouldn't have cared if he was captured?  
  
She reaches to her neck and pulls out a necklace. An emerald pendant hung on the simple silver chain. She held it out to the stars, between her slim fingers, it dances and sparkles in the starlight. She holds the emerald up between two fingers and it almost looks as if it was a star. She smiles. She twists it, almost as if she was twisting in a screw. The necklace chain drops from her fingers, deprived of its pendent. She turns from her window and a new star sparkles above the skyline.  
  
Smiling, she turns into her room and picks up the rose on her bed. She marvels at why there is always a rose. Again, she thinks about its deep green tips. She remembers her star and wonders if he sees it too. The slow, steady drip of blood reminds her of her hunger and as she twists the rose between her fingers, blood runs down her hands. She raises a hand above the rose, letting drops fall upon the rose like drops of dew.  
  
She drops the rose and in mid air it glimmers and sparkles. It drops to the soft covers with a diamond coating, preserving it forever. Walking out the door, she swoops down the street on silent feet. Gliding towards the trickle of blood, she stalks her dying prey. Finding it, she feeds and leaves.  
  
Aubrey wakes and finds his blood bowl empty. His mind freezes on its blood lust. He wonders where she is now. He closes his eyes and listens. Waiting for hours, he is finally rewarded with the door creaking open.  
  
The loud metal bowl is picked up and filled and set down, but before the door could close, Aubrey leaps up. The human at the door drops in sleep. Aubrey drops to the human to check for markings. He closes his eyes in frustration when he sees the tear with the emerald eye on the girl's left shoulder.  
  
Leaving the girl where she was, he ignores the lust for warm blood and grabs the bowl of cold blood. Drinking it quickly, he steps carefully over the human, just to show he was not afraid, even though he was, he spits on the girl as he passes. He runs down the hall and into the darkness, not knowing what would come next. 


	4. Chapter 4 Forests Unknown

Chapter 4 Forests Unknown  
  
Comments: Most of this was all Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' work, the plot in this story is mine. My first fanfic! Read and Review! Comments! Criticism! Suggestions! Anything is helpful to Willowtear!  
  
Thanks and comments to my most faithfullest reviewers:  
  
Moonlit Demon: You'll find out in the next few chapters who the captor is, I promise, don't worry!!  
  
Midnight Scribbler: I do my best!  
  
Shadow Blaze: Its just me confusing my tenses!! But I did better this time, no? No, are you meaning jessica's the captor or who he's thinking of? Kidnapping lessons! Good idea! It is a he though. P.S I Hate Apostrophes!!  
  
Krikoris: I DID put little star thingys, but it didn't show up, I'll try again though.  
  
And my newest one!  
  
Pothe: Thanks for reviewing for the first time! Yeah that was a typo in the second chapter, I forgot to change it, it should be sunlight, I think, I confuse myself. Yeah, Aubrey does seem a little weak in this chapter.  
  
*************************************************************************** *********  
  
In her favorite club, Ambrosia, Risika looks up to see a new vampire stalk through the door. Wearing tight worn out jeans and a very revealing silver top, the moonlight colored strands of hair flay in front of her face, making it appear that a wind blew in the packed club. "Ebony.. .. .." Whispers dot the new fallen silence in the club. She tosses her head, and the silvery strands brush across her back, bringing the club back into it's normal pulsing music. She sits at a table near the bartender. She orders something, but Risika neither knows nor cares what it was.  
  
He isn't here tonight, she wonders why. 'not like there's anything better to do in this town then to go to its clubs anyway.' Nothing ever went on here. "Jager..Risika." She hears the snatches of conversation from the table where Ebony was seated and she lifts her eyes. Gazing across the table to her, Ebony's eyes seem to search her soul.  
  
Walls go up around Risika's mind. 'Let her search, let her pry.' She thinks to herself as the eyes harden with anger as the other vampire senses her walls. 'Nobody reads my mind and lives of it.'  
  
Ebony's eyes are as dark as her own, but not as piercing. She stands from the table. Ebony rises also. With silent stares both stride towards each other.  
  
"So." Ebony says slowly, with an accent. Thick with laughter, even the one word makes Risika's blood boil. "You are the one they call Risika." She continues with a harsh stare as they lock eyes. "What do you want Ebony? Thought you'd pick a fight to stir things up a bit, make people give you more attention? Make them whisper your name?" Ebony's eyes flare the two pace around each other. Ignoring the taunt, she changes the subject.  
  
"So, This Jager." She eases into the subject like slowly getting used to cold water. "You know him?"  
  
She stops and waits for the answer. Risika answers carefully, making it into a challenge. "And what if I do?" Although careful not to let her feelings show, any feelings.  
  
Vampires didn't show stuff like that. Why this Ebony was being so forward was beyond her. Meant to anger, her comment sunk into Ebony like a dagger into soft skin. To someone like Ebony, those five words could mean anything.  
  
"If you were involved with him, I would have to take steps. He is mine." Her face is hard and ready for a fight. "Take a step closer and you will find yourself where you wouldn't want to be." Now the challenge is clear.  
  
Risika licks her lips and thinks of how long it has been since she tasted blood. The urge pounds in her head, and she clearly sees the vein in Ebony's throat. It has been too long. She feels adrenaline race through her, and she knows she is ready.  
  
She lets out unneeded breath and smiles a cold smile, cold and sly, revealing teeth sharp as knives. Pressing her nails into her palms, she tests their sharpness. Even the slightest pressure brought pain, and she was careful not to break skin. Her own concoction, the polish of glittering orange held more than just the mixture humans used. Special oils poured magic into the polish. This would not only wound, but scar.  
  
"We shall see." The other vampire says finally. Risika could see Ebony was losing her edge. Ready to play, Risika sends out her aura in a powerful beam, hitting Ebony in the chest. People around them back away a few steps, feeling her power and not wanting to be in the way when it strikes. Ebony's eyes widen slightly, and she tries hard not to look surprised.  
  
Knowing how foolish she would look if she backed out now, how scared and weak. She sets her mind against her opponent. She adds the illusion of another ½ of her power to make her look stronger than Risika. Letting it out, she scans Risika's face.  
  
Risika feels Ebony's aura on her face, and brushes it away like a leaf blown by the wind. The illusion fades and everyone knows the truth. Risika relaxes. Ebony could never rival her, but she knew she would try.  
  
Ebony leaps forward in a desperate attempt, and Risika glides easily to the side, scraping her sharp nails against Ebony's face. Now, deep scratches run down the side of Ebony's cheek and across one eye. Her opponent shrieks in pain, but continues. She thinks it will heal soon like most wounds. She races to the other side of the room, away from the waiting Risika, getting in a ready stance and pretending she wasn't scared.  
  
With a final attempt, she pulls a knife from her boot, Glittering red in the strobe lights around them, ebony dazzling at its hilt. Risika rushes forward, not seeing the knife, and Ebony plunges it into Risika's leg. Risika falls back, her eyes spotted with pain.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Jager sits at a table in a club nearby. He swirls the ice in a cup with a clear liquid that might actually be water. Thinking about what he had done in the past few days brought a smile to his face. The smile quickly disappears.  
  
Picking his glass up from the table, he brings it with him, leaving a ten on the table. He walks out the door. Leaving the smells of alcohol and perfumes behind, he steps into the crowded street. Still hearing the pounding music of the club, he leaves the busy street.  
  
Today the music bothers him, the sights, and smells, and of what he does and what he feels annoys him. Wanting to get as far from the music as possible, he stalks through the town, eager to get away. Knowing he can't go fast enough without attracting attention, he disappears.  
  
Reappearing in a quiet forest, he lets out a breath. The silence calms him, which also surprises him. He was never the quiet type, always preferring trouble.  
  
Jager looks to the heavens as if for an answer and notices a strange new star. This one was not sterling silver like the others, but emerald green. Smiling, he thinks he probably knows where it came from. The stars look best tonight, the moonlight colored branches of the willow trees around him framing them like a picture.  
  
The emerald, focused with all its green light, looked like a center point among all those stars. Something that kept the world all around it, never changing no matter where the earth's path took it. A never changing point of hope. Never before had he seen such a star. All the maps and charts he had spied through the folds of the tent of Galileo (sp?) and all the famous stargazers had never even mentioned a star even a small part like this.  
  
He had never seen such a star, but it reminds him of someone. Whenever he tries to remember who it was, the almost reached face in his mind would be swallowed by mist.  
  
He climbs up a slender willow trunk and settles in it's long, waving branches. The branch he sits on overhangs a small pond, with a surface as smooth and reflecting as a mirror. He startles himself when he sees two emerald points in the waters surface, almost identical to the star he had saw in the midnight sky.  
  
Absentmindedly, he wonders to whom this forest belongs. It was beautiful. Climbing down from the tree, he walks among their slender trunks, looking among their branches that seemed to touch the wind and everlastingly pray.  
  
I NEED MORE REVIEWSS!! I feel so lonely!! Please review! Lets go for making it up to 30 reviews now. Please? 


	5. Chapter 5 Forests Unknown

Chapter 5  
  
Here's to my still faithfullest reviewers, Thank you for reviewing when almost no one else did  
  
ShadowBlaze: That's all right, we all break the sermons we preach sometimes.  
  
Midnight Scribbler: Thank you! I hope get more done, but I have this CRAZY training schedule for Tae Kwan Do for the National Tournament. Pheew.  
  
RogueVampyr: Settle down, I may, or I may not!! * evil grin * yeah, I know, I'm really bad at tenses, arnt I guys? *Loud Shouts of YES* He He, and I don't know what you mean about third person? This is third person.  
  
If you read it please REVIEW it!! If you like it please review it! If you don't like it please review it!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Risika recovers from the knife plunged into her leg. She grabs the blade, pulling it out of the bleeding wound and away from Ebony. She kicks Ebony in the stomach, more to get her away then to cause pain. Ebony is hurled into the air and lands on a table on the other side of the room, panting heavily.  
  
Sitting on the floor in a crouch, Risika feels the muscles in her leg slowly pull together, and she gets up and strides across the room almost casually. Standing to full height, Risika looks around the room. There were too many people, too many people peering at them.  
  
Using the force of her mind, she sends out a signal like molten steel, pushing the crowd back. Crowding against the steely solid force field, the Vampires wore expressions of interest. Taking an unneeded breath, Risika walks to the table Ebony lays shivering on. Ebony slides off the table and tries to stand up straight.  
  
Ebony's hair twists about her, as if a cool, gentle wind played about her. Her eyes are like hard silver diamonds. Another illusion. Her eyes are cold with anger, but her face is pale with fear. Her cracked lips open and she licks her lips nervously.  
  
Seeing no hope in the battle, she closes her eyes in frustration and cold fear. Her body goes limp, and she seems to wait for the inevitable, and all hope leaves her body. The pride that she had carried is gone, with no trace that it ever was. Fear fills her. She searches her mind for something to hold as she dies.  
  
Something she found must have brought her courage, because she looks like she has found something to cling to in a storm. Her body rocks forward once and settles, like she has settled her back against a large rock. She holds onto whatever she has found with a vengeance. Her eyes open and the diamonds focus on Risika. Her voice wavers slightly, but some of the old pride seems back. In her old accent, she speaks.  
  
"I have fought for him, for he is mine, and that will never change."  
  
Risika's eyes widen when she searches Ebony's mind and finds the deep love the other girl had for Jager. Risika fills with sadness at the girls loss. The urge for blood fills her, and the higher emotion pushes past her senses. She raises Ebony's knife, and the sadness fills her again.  
  
The loss, the love, the grief this girl felt was different from any other. She even, just for a second, feels pangs of pity race through her half human heart. Quickly slicing the pulsing vein on Ebony's neck, she leans in close to the other girls ear.  
  
"He will never be yours again, for you are wrong, he is mine."  
  
She leans forward, and satisfies her bloodlust.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
As Jager walks among the trees, he hears footsteps behind him. A girl walks hundreds of feet away, but his eyes see her clearly. She walks among the mist, and hums, swirling a pitcher over her head as she dances down the path.  
  
It was about forty five minutes before sunrise, and she must be from a farm nearby. He leaps up into the branches of the tree above him. His tree is almost on the edge of a clearing, and he can see past the tree in front of him's branches.  
  
The girl keeps her eyes closed, her feet delicately tracing the path she has traced a million times before. She dances into the clearing, light tipping some of the trees whilst the sun rises slowly. She glides to the center of the clearing, bare feet spotted with dew. She dips the silver pitcher into the almost overflowing well. He smells the sharp, cold , scent of water.  
  
With her pitcher full, she holds it to her chest and sways back down the path, dancing as if held in a lover's arms. He blinks as he sees her whole face. Her eyes, golden, were glinting with happiness, and her face was as pale as her hair was gold. Risika. She looks exactly like her, a mirror image. The eyes, of course, were different, but everything else, could have been Risika herself.  
  
Love went out to that image. He almost fell out of the tree. Dropping from the overhanging branch, Jager drops right in front of the girl. Jager smiles happily, forgetting his teeth.  
  
The girl gasps, and put her hand to her mouth. Jager's smoldering eyes take in the girl, a picture of fright. She dumps the water to the ground beside her and leaps forward with the pitcher. Bashing him in the head with it, she tries to dart away, but his strong hands catch her waist. Her waist is so thin, he could encircle it with his two hands.  
  
Turning her to him, he looks into her eyes, golden pools of honey. The eyes weren't afraid of him any more, he was whispering soothing thoughts to her in her mind. He lowers his head to her bare neck, as if to feed, but he stops as he hears her whisperings and feels her motion.  
  
".As we forgive those who trespass against us, Lead us not from Temptation,.."  
  
He is startled at these words, and snaps his head up to again look into the girls eyes. She falters, and her eyes flicker across his face. She narrows her eyes in accusation, but he pulls her head forward to rest on his chest. He startles himself even more when he finds himself whispering to her,  
  
". . But deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom ."  
  
He rocks her back and forth in his arms. It feels good to be holding someone again, and even this farm girl in his arms feels like the love in his thoughts. He smothes down her hair, and disappears, leaving the girl standing in the path, alone. 


	6. Chapter 6 Forests Unknown

Chapter 6  
  
Comments: You guys all know I'm not claiming these characters as my own, so, I think I can stop saying "these are not my characters" and such.  
  
To my reviewers, who have all but gone away.  
  
Arden Kaylien: Your right, thank you for helping me. *Wacks herself on the head for making so many mistakes*  
  
ShadowBlaze: Oh, what would I ever do without you? No way, Jager is no monster! The girl has almost nothing to do with the story, she was brought out to show Jager's love for Risika. You can TOO hold on to something with a vengeance, it just means you will NOT let this thing go no matter what. Your right about the scent thing, I tried to fix all the mistakes.  
  
RogueVampyr: I tried to use third person, but it didn't sound right for some reason.  
  
Random Thought: Has anyone noticed how much I love roses?  
  
PS Lets make it up to 35 reviews now? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ebony's eyes stare almost blankly, and they film over from the loss of blood. Ebony's blood tastes strangely like Aubrey's, and that bewilders Risika. Risika raises her head from Ebony's neck and stares at Ebony with pitiful eyes.  
  
"I will spare you, but never, ever, raise a hand against me again, or you will wish you had died, right here and now."  
  
Ebony stands, dizzy, and mutters something, but she doesn't meet Risika's stare. She stumbles out of the club. Risika looks around. Her barrier is blocking the door, and many people can't get out. With a toss of her hair, she walks out the door. She waves her hand towards the door, and the barrier is gone. She hears the sigh of relief as it fades away to nothing.  
  
Not a one in that club was stronger than her. She shakes her shoulders, shifting her hair to her back, and stretches her arms above her, feeling joints pop, she sighs in comfort. Adrenaline still flows through her, and her legs quiver under her with unspent strength. She feels the new power in her. She shivers in joy and walks down the street.  
  
Aubrey. She had almost forgotten about him. He was still missing. She quickens her pace and remembers the last time she had found his aura. It was in the forest. She disappears and reappears in the forest. It was near her forest. She feels another aura too, the one on the rose. The aura is extremely faded, as is Aubrey's, but they lead off together. Aubrey's is more faded than the other, as if he was not awake or something.  
  
She follows the trail, and finds the path disappears. She growls to herself, even though she knows it could not have been that easy. ~I wonder where Jager is.~  
  
The thought just pops into her mind. She has no idea where it came from. Jager lives in New Mayhem, with almost all the others. Without thinking, she appears in New Mayhem, gazing at the walls of the vampire town.  
  
Entering its doors, she breathes in the smells of the dwelling of most of Ather's line. She walks up its stone stairs, past its gothic front room and into the heart of the building. Almost everyone lives here.  
  
Without knowing how she knows where Jager's room was, she heads in its direction. Appearing inside the room, she lays her token on the bed. Her own rose, crystallized black tipped silver.  
  
Gold fringes the leaves, and the rose looks almost porcelain, in its perfection. She touches the rose, twirling it between her fingers. She smiles.  
  
The doorknob twists and there's the sound of a door unlocking. Panicked, Risika drops the rose back onto the bed, and disappears just as the door opens. Jager stands at the door, peering into the room as if someone was there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jager stands at the door, peering into the room as if someone was there. The room looks the same on a quick sweep with his eyes, but he thought he had heard footsteps in the room. His gaze catches the rose on the bed, and he realizes who it was.  
  
Collapsing onto his bed, he twirls the rose between his fingers. Deep thoughts consume him, and he falls asleep beside the rose.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aubrey runs down the dark corridor. Nobody seems to notice he was missing, and it seems almost too easy for him, and he wonders if this was actually a trap. In front of him, the hall ends, and there are two open doors to the sides.  
  
A girl walks calmly from the left door and stands at the end of the hall, waiting for the still running Aubrey. She raises her hand as if to stop his sprinting, and instinctively he stops ten feet from her.  
  
The girls tank top reveals the tear and the eye on her shoulder, and his own shoulders slump. Blood, fresh blood, but she was as off limits as any Triste. The girl was not a Triste herself, but one of his fledglings.  
  
More people walk from the doors, and they flood the hall. The marked girl lowers her hand, and speaks.  
  
"Ah, Aubrey. We thought you'd be coming soon, took you longer than we had first expected. If you had thought it would be this easy, you are wrong. You will be returned to your room. Jager is not please with you."  
  
The vampires around the girl all narrow their eyes at him, and the force of so many minds, all weaker than his but strong together, push him back, he tries to step back with the force, like being pushed by a current.  
  
His feet fly out from under him, and he flies backward down the hall. He is knocked into the door at the end of the hall, and the door braces from his weight. The door is flung open, and he lies crumpled on the floor.  
  
The door slams shut, and locks with a click. He curls up in a ball on the floor, and tucks his head in, he shivers, and thinks again of Risika. Forgetting his pride, he cries out,  
  
"Help me, Risika, Beloved."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Risika appears in her own forest. The willow trees sway in the wind, and she lays at the trunk of one. Letting her head rest against the great tree's trunk, she stares at her own peaceful wood around her.  
  
Leaves and slender branches embrace the blue sky, and the wind rustles the drooping leaves. A creek near her babbles in a never ending stream of tumbling water sounds. It feeds into a silvery lake, reflecting the trees towering above it.  
  
Birds twitter in the branches above her, and she wonders how a place so perfect could ever exist on Earth. Her tree sat at the edge of a path, and beside the path was her lake, her path led to her clearing, and her well, and all her trees hug the path like an old friend.  
  
Hers.  
  
Closing her eyes, she relaxes. She is surprised, when a letter drops to her lap. It is silver lined in black, and opening it, she is surprised at the contents.  
  
Forests of Beauty,  
Darkness of Night,  
Heaven's Own Grove,  
Risika's Delight  
  
But the Darkness unsettles,  
Even Heaven's not safe,  
  
Dancing Leaves,  
Waving Branches,  
The Land of the Weeping,  
Of Moonlight Dances,  
  
You Thought it was Yours  
But Really it's Mine,  
I guess time will tell,  
Lady of the Wood,  
Because you've crossed the line  
  
She grits her teeth. She will never lose this land. It is hers. She doesn't know who her challenger is, but he would not live to walk her wood.  
  
Alright, Kill me for my Poetry. Sorry. 


	7. Chapter 7 Forests Unknown

Chapter 7

Comments: You guys know these aren't my characters already. (Well, Ebony was.)

More Comments!! Sorry guys! I've been buried in a book( lots of different books) all well, um, all through… gee… has it been two weeks already? Well sorry about that. I was reading a book called The Dragon Reborn the week before last. I was reading this GREAT book called The Shadow Rising this past week, trying to get it finished before the new arrival on Saturday the 21st(I didn't!)!! But I did finish book 5 of HARRY POTTER!! Boo ya! *dances in happy circles* Finished today (on the 23rd, at 6:00 today, I'm so very proud!) So now I have a BIT more time to spend on my wonderful room full of wonderful adorers! *Laughs nervously at the imaginary room around her of only about 6 or 7 people, cricket chirps* Anyway, TKD nationals next Monday, so expect nothing from the 30th to the 8th. 

To my lovely wonderful beautiful Reviewers(who reviewed the last chapter):

Moonlit Demon: There, see! I will put you first, so I don't forget you(hehe)!Thanks for forgiving me though. I love roses yes I do! Aubrey suffers! *who who he he ha ha!* laughing maniacally like only I do 

Arden Kaylien: Goshness! I am thinking my head was just bitten off! (JK) Thanks for the compliment about the poetry, I think.

Shadow Blaze: Yay! No more mistakes for me!! I have finally made a chapter when I haven't made ONE mistake!! Yes, Poor little Aubrey, No more smirking for him! More Threatening Poems!! OOH!

Rogue Vampyr: Thank you for the compliment on the Poetry! I feel so much better guys! ***grins happily***

Anytime Rogue!!

Thepretender1031: Yes Aubrey does like Risika, And yes, I do have a bad grammar problem, but hey! I'm doing pretty good for a 7th grader I think.

Tavnia: Thank you so much adoring fans!! Yay! Someone likes my roses!!! Yes, Sapphires are so much better, but Jager is the emerald and Jager is the most intresting character. Woo hoo!I am blessed!

Midnight Scribbler: OOOH! Nice quote! Weird! But nice!!

P.S to all! I love making up my own words, don't you?

P.P.S! You guys did great with blessing me with reviews this time!! 

****

___________________________________________________________________________________

Risika walks among the crowds in a busy street. She hurries towards her favorite club Ambrosia. She is severely put out by her failed attempt to find Aubrey. Vampires are almost impossible to track after they've "disappeared" for lack of a better word. 

She growls in frustration. She might never find him now. She is only slightly concerned about him. He was only her blood brother, fellow fledgling of Ather, and only recently a fledgling of her own. 

She lets the pounding music envelop her, and she relaxes at "her" table, forgetting her troubles for a while. A slim human sweeps by, going to fetch orders from a group of Fledglings in the corner. Soon, the girl comes to her and she orders a drink. 

****

Risika closes her eyes and laughs at herself. She was only a fledgling herself, but so powerful as almost to not be one, and she already has two fledglings of her own. 

Aubrey, if he was still alive, and Ebony, the fool girl who got herself bonded before she had been there a week. Both wore her twin roses now. A black and a white, to remind herself of her past, and of her dark present. 

She sneers as she thinks of Ebony. Risika traces Jager's features in her mind almost possessively. She feels herself soften as she molds her mind around his image. Touching the features in her mind in gentle thoughts, she smiles slightly. Ebony was wrong. Jager was and always will be hers. 

She stretches her arms above her head, and kicks her feet up on the table. Her soft boots make a thud on the table, and she shifts comfortably in her jeans and soft silk shirt. 

She settles down and watches the band up on the stage in front of her. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jager wanders the New Mayhem streets. He twirls his rose in his fingers. He walks out of the New Mayhem boundaries and goes off to find Risika. He wonders how an emotion could be so 

strong. 

This new feeling lives in his heart, pulsing with crimson fire every beat. He keeps the rose in his hands, fingering the golden tips of its leaves. The silver of the rose gleams in the night, catching the dim light like it is dipped in chrome. The deepest black stands out on the tips of its petals.

He keeps walking. He is in no real hurry to meet up with her, because for the first time in his memory, he couldn't think of anything to say. Well, other than what he has already planned and rehearsed. 

He must tell her that he saw Aubrey leave. He tries to think through his speech one more time and gasps when he realizes he has forgotten the entire thing already. He hurriedly thinks up something new. Aubrey left with a . . . a Triste. Alright. When? Yesterday night should do it. 

She should feel _something_ from Aubrey's "leave taking", even if his suspicions are incorrect. He almost feels like slapping himself. If it was only a suspicion, he never would have done what he had. He never should have done it anyway. 

He practices a sympathetic face, and decides he is ready. 

****

He allows himself to drift into the area near what he knows is Risika's favorite club, and prepares to tell her. It was not easy, thinking of causing Risika pain. It has to be done. 

He loves Risika, and emotions have always run strong for him, it didn't matter what emotion. Jager can only hope that Risika feels the same.

He takes a breath and steps into the building. The flashing lights and pounding music seem to accuse him, but he is ready. He walks calmly into the center of the building, near where Risika is sitting. He shivers once, uncontrollably, when he nears her chair.

_A smell wafts towards him. A beautiful flower in the middle of a comfortably sun soaked meadow, It smells of green grass and trees. The flower overpowers the grass and tree smells, and it gently floats over him with the cool breeze, with a scent that caresses his thoughts…He reaches out to touch this flower, happiness floods through him like a broken dam. His fingers grow closer to the vibrant flower, and with a sudden burst of ecstacy and energy, he pulls his fingers closer to the heavenly plant, and for a second, his fingers brush the soft petals, marveling at their softness…_

A waitress bumps him as he walks past her chair, eyes closed and enveloped in her scent_. _Hecan never get enough of it. He would sit down and tell her the truth (his truth anyway) about how Aubrey had disappeared. He brushes past her chair again, disgusted at himself, and his cowardice. 

"Oh Jager! I've been looking for you! Oh, Jager are you alright?" Seeming to think she had said something wrong with his face, she stutters. Panicked, he thinks about what was on his face when she said that, fear, anger, confusion, _love_ . . . He coughs nervously for the last thought. 

"Oh, Yeah, erm, I'm fine." Her face looks worried, and that makes him worried too, vampires were not supposed to show their feelings. This must be one of the days when she was feeling particularly "human." 

"Have you seen Aubrey around anywhere?" Seeming to think she had said something suspicious, she adds, "I wanted to have him deliver a message for me, and I need him to do it soon." Her face shows she thinks she has justified the first question. 

He sits there, confused. Should he tell her?

"Well ah, yeah, I mean, I saw him leave yesterday, with a Triste witch. Said something about, um, New York, I think." Hoping she does not see the guilt, and frustration at his own sudden poor lying skills. 

"Oh." She replies coolly. He is almost relieved at her nonchalantness(sp?). "I'll get Ebony to send it then."

That perfume threatens to close in on him again. _The clouds float lazily in the sky, and haze starts to gather at the edge of his senses._ He waves it away. He relaxes as the two start talk. He is almost certain Risika doesn't notice the silver rose he twists between his slender fingers. 

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

Aubrey wanders around in his cell, it could only be called that, and thinks about what has happened. So it was Jager. Jager. The word strikes hate in his heart, and he beats his fists against the walls.

Why can't he escape? It frustrates him. 

Boredly, he runs across the small room and raises his legs gracefully for a kick to the door. The door bends against his attack, and a hole breaks through it. His foot falls through the other side, and he yanks his foot out of the opening. 

He peers through the opening, still seeing the Tristes at the end of the hall, and the girl Fledgling. They narrow their eyes at him, and the he slams into the wall behind him, the door replacing itself with the fallen splinters of wood.

He rubs the back of his head, the pain instantly fading. The metal walls bewitched to look wooden are almost indestructible, to his eyes. But a faint breeze blows from somewhere in the room. He stands on the tips of his feet and stretches up his arms. 

He feels around the ceiling of his prison, looking for a vent, a small little hole, or anything. His fingers touch grated metal, the witches probably made it not as noticeable. It was a small vent, but all vents have almost the same plans for ventilation. 

With one strong pull, he latches his fingers around the edge of the grating of the vent, and yanks it down. It detaches with an almost quiet click. He grins in triumph, and already the smirk is back on his face. 

Aubrey looks up into the vent, it was as wide as him, with a few inches to spare. Perfect. He pulls himself up steadily, muscles straining his T-shirt. He crawls up into the vent, and replaces the vent door. He crawls slowly through the vent. 

Thankful for his light weight, he proceeds through the vent, looking down into different rooms, feeling hate for anyone in the building. Through the vents, he can see all the rooms in the small building. 

Ahead of him, small traces of light filter through the vent. He drags himself closer to the light, seeing a large fan, spinning. It was spinning slow enough that he could stop it, but not without some considerable pain. 

"Good thing Risika won't know about this." He murmurs to himself as he pictures in his mind how he must look. Covered in dust, and crawling and dragging himself through a VENT. He reaches out his hand hesitantly and grabs hold of one of the spinning fan spokes. 

He braces himself for the pain, and it screams through his efforts to wall up against it. A deep gash runs through his hand, and blood rushes from it. He keeps hold of the large spoke of the fan, dragging himself through the stopped up fan, between two other spokes. 

Behind it, he lets go of the spoke, pulling his hand away. As he expected, the gash runs deep, but it is healing fast. He sees a grate in front of him. Metal, with rays of golden sunlight brake like God light. He kicks the grate out, cringing at even the small noise it makes bouncing on the dirt below it. 

He runs, desperate to get away from there. He must get away, far away…

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8 Forests Unknown

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: MINE! ALL MINE!!! INot./I

Warning: This is going ta' probably be MEGA-SHORT! Sorry, At least its fast. Maybe when I get too many short ones, I'll put them together for a mega-chapter. What you think? 

Thanks to my fast reviewers! (sorry if I don't mention a review, I tried to get the next chapter up fast as possible. 

The pretender 1031: I know, I love Jager's character in ITFOTN, but I do find my self drifting towards that train of thoughts about him sometimes! Yes, I _was_ wondering how to spell nochalantness, which is not even a word, but you guys catch my drift! Yes, more from Aubrey, but I have to get everything else rolling first. 

Midnight Scribbler: I love your compliments! Thank you! Amazon has it for 17.99 or something like that, you REALLY need to buy it! It rocks!! P.S where do you find such _great_ quotes?? Must know!!

Arden Kaylien: I must hurt Aubrey, for the story to progress. But I do admit it hurts me to hurt him!Poor Aubrey!!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Risika basks in Jager's company. So no wonder she could not sense Aubrey's presence anymore. As soon as he returns, they would definitely have words. She is having a bad emotion day. Everything probably shows on her face. 

Paying the waitress, she gets up from her chair. In a wild dash of daring, she saunters around the table to his chair, not caring that his chair faced the door, and that she would have to make a full circle of the table again to get to the door. Dipping down, she brushes a kiss across his cheek. 

She strays towards the door, careful not to look back at Jager to see his reaction. and lets it swing behind her. She waits until she is out of the door before gasping. _How _dare _she do something so forward!_

If anyone wished to challenge Jager soon, and was in that club, she could be his downfall. Seeing her as a possible weak spot, they may capture her.

Anyone strong enough to fool around and challenge Jager _must _be stronger than Jager, therefore much stronger than her. She and Jager were about the same in power, so anyone stronger than Jager could surely be stronger than her, so she was also risking Jager as _her _soft spot. 

With a jolt, she remembers the letter, more of a poem, actually. _The Challenge._ She leaps into the air, going falcon. Speed is needed, now. She wings it to her forest. Diving towards the ground in a dangerous curve, she returns to her human form a few feet off the ground. 

She must find him, _or her_ she thinks with a cold laugh. 

__

She Hunts

______________________________________________________________________________________

He feels the kiss brush across his cheek, and he straightens in his chair. He watches her walk towards the door. Fire races through his veins. He lifts fingers up to his face, where her cool lips had touched his skin, and where her fingers had touched his hair. That, was _it_. 

He needs to be alone. He pays for his drink, and leaves the building. Out in the street, he reappears again in that quiet forests he had stumbled across accidentally, he found himself growing more and more fond of this place. 

He walks among the peaceful trees, with their leafy whisperings, and the creek beside the path tumbles among the smooth stones of the creek bed. The trees and peaceful feeling seems marred by unrest, in the place where he is currently walking. 

This is the place he had found the girl. Which makes him think of Risika. He shakes the thought from his head. He needs to keep his head clear. There was anger here. He walks in the center of the path, aware of the trees around him. He does _not_ want to be attacked here, he could never find the anger to fight today. 

" **_AAAAAIIIIIHHHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**

The alarmed, angry, scream causes him to look up. Risika flies from the trees at him, leaping onto his back, pressing a knife against his throat. It is an effort to hold them both up for more than a second. 

He tosses her from his back, onto the ground, keeping a tight hold on her wrist. He pries the knife from her hand, but she pulls him off balance, and to his surprise, onto her. He keeps the knife out of her reach, but holds her down. She looks shocked, and angry, to see him. 

"What are you **_doing_**?" He yells at her, frustrated at her being there, frustrated at her able to attack him without him knowing, and at her attacking him at all. "Why are you following me! And _WHY_ did you attack me,?" 

Her eyes widen in surprise. She climbs out from under him, wrestles the knife back from his hand, and sticks it back at her belt. 

"_Well_! I could ask what _you_ were doing here too!!" She shrieks at him indignantly. She pushes her face close to his, her black eyes sparkling with rage. "**_HUH_**?

"Is a man not allowed to walk when he wishes??" He questions her, his anger also showing. "This land does not belong to anyone!"

Her eyes widen once again with surprise. "You, You are not here to challenge me for _my_ wood??" She backs away, not understanding.

He laughs, and buries his face in one large hand. "_No!" _What was this all about? He walks towards her, wanting an explanation. He looks around. "I didn't even know this _belonged_ to anyone. Wow. Your lucky."

She laughs with pleasure. "Yes, this is my forest. I'm quite proud of it actually. And that's why I attacked you. I got a letter a few days ago. Look." She shoves a pretty old, pretty fancy looking piece of parchment to him.

__

Forests of Beauty,  
Darkness of Night,  
Heaven's Own Grove,  
Risika's Delight…

He skims down to catch the meaning of the poem. 

__

You Thought it was Yours  
But Really it's Mine,  
I guess we'll see soon who,   
Lady of the Wood,  
The forest really belongs to.

So. A challenge. She thought he was the author of the challenge. " You thought _I_ wrote this?" He laughs, understanding. "No, It wasn't me." She blushes, she looks even prettier with her pale cheeks rosier. "Good." She starts to walk away, without even apology. Women. He steps forward hesitantly, "Risika." She looks back over her shoulder. "Yes?" She replies quietly. 

He bows gracefully, good enough for Cleopatra, whom he probably had met personally. "May I walk beneath the branches? Tree mistress?" He looks up without moving his head, she was smiling faintly, her razor sharp teeth shining. "You may." And she continues walking.

Feeling he hadn't said enough, he speaks up, walking after her. "Do you wish me to help you? This place is worth protecting." Then, realizing this was perhaps the wrong this to say, he stumbles. "I do not need your help, but thank you." She walks away again, continuing her hunt, the huntress and her prey. Shaking his head, he waits until she is gone, then leaps up into the branches again, like his first time. Silently, he follows. 


	9. Chapter 9Warning, really short, more lat...

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This stuff is not mine, except for Ebony, who went poof into the back of the story plot, and some other peoples. Duh. 

Comments: OOOOOOOOHHH!! I am _so_ sorry for abandoning my adoring fans. I will make an extea big long chapter, _just_ for you!

Reviews: 

Shadow Fox 20: Thank you so much. I will continue, I geuss.

Moonlit Demon: Sorry, I just meant that she kissed him and she wasn't too sure what his reaction would be. I'll try and make it more understandable later on. Go Jager, Go Jager! I strive to serve!

Shadow Blaze: Ah, my friend, it is all part of the master plan! I am getting worse at the punctuation and stuff, hopefully I'll get better with age.

Midnight Scribbler: Thank you, and yes, HP is really angry, but great, great, great!!

Arden Kaylien: Yes, you are right.

_ _ _ _ ___________________________________________________________

Jager glides from tree to tree silently, his cloak whirling in the wind the only movement as he waits for her to catch up. He sits in his tree, waiting. After a while, he wonders if she really is coming. Not long after that, she is visible through the leafy branches. 

A branch quivers, and a large brown ball of fur streaks down it. It sits on a long, slim branch, chattering, and holding a nut. The little squirrel points to the nut excitedly, and points to Risika, who is cautiously watching anywhere but up. "_No_! No, no , no , no , no!!" Jager whispers to the squirrel anxiously. The little demon squirrel shrugs and heaves the nut at Risika's head. Jager leaps to the next tree a second before Risika's head pops up. 

Jager looks down into the clearing again, surprised to see her not there. 

"**_SO_**, you thought _you _could follow_ **me**_? Huh?" Her voice, dripping with anger and contempt, startles him, and he loses his balance. Landing on ever single knobby branch on the way down, Jager lands in a heap at the bottom of the tree. She leaps down. 

Landing with a foot on either side of his stomach, she barely misses falling on him. "You thought I couldn't handle it?" 

She kicks his side with one of her feet. "I'll show you. I can handle whoever that is as well as I can handle you." She steps away from him, striding with swaying hips to the other side of the clearing. 

"_Get. Up_." The words drip with malice like dew dripping from leafy trees. She quivers with rage.

Jager kneads his forehead and rests on his elbows, watching her. He sighs. "…Risika, is this really necessary?" His voice is slow and drawn out, his eyes soft as he watches her rage. He curses himself for following her in the first place. 

He used to think he knew all there was to know about women, but Risika was a creature that startled him and surprised him more times than he had ever thought possible.

In answer, Risika glides towards him, smiling slyly and weaving mystery around herself. Her rage seems to melt away with her smoldering eyes. She dips down to his level when she reaches him. Laying a thin finger on the tip of his nose, Risika traces his face. 

He holds in his breath. She leans in towards him, her face nearer to his than it has ever been. Sirens rose in Jager's head, he knew he was not out of trouble yet. Hoping she doesn't notice, he tries to back off of her stare. 

Her head dips down closer, following him. Without warning, her head dips down, and one sharp fang pierces the vein on his throat. She doesn't drink yet though. His head snaps up in surprise. 

Her eyes peer into his, judging and weighing. She backs off of him, her eyes still following him as he scrambles up. "Don't press me Jager, you don't want to go there." 


End file.
